


Raphael, open the door!

by Leslielilou



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Raphael Santiago, Depressed Simon Lewis, First Kiss, Hurt Simon Lewis, Insecure Simon Lewis, Light Angst, M/M, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Sharing a Bed, Vampire Raphael Santiago, Vampire Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslielilou/pseuds/Leslielilou
Summary: Simon knocked on the door of Raphael's bedroom. "Raphael, open the door!” Simon hit harder no matter if the other vampires of the clan could hear him, he needed to know why Raphael has been avoiding him for a few days.





	Raphael, open the door!

Simon knocked on the Raphael's bedroom's door. "Raphael, open the door!” Simon hit harder no matter if the other vampires of the clan could hear him, he needed to know why Raphael has been avoiding him for a few days.

**_Flashback_ **

_Simon and Raphael were training in a close combat and even though Simon has been a vampire for a few months now he still struggled with the fight. He was more a lover than a warrior. Raphael was getting more and more frustrated. He wanted to be sure that Simon was safe and could defend himself alone when he wasn’t with him._

_"Come on Simon, concentrate! When you get attacked by surprise, you will not have the choice to fight. "_

_"I do what I can Raphael"_

_"Once again"_

_Simon determined to do better, focused, but not easy with a sexy vampire dressed in a simple tank top that let see his beautiful muscular arms. What he will not give to be cuddled by these strong arms._

_When Simon arrived at the hotel, he couldn’t deny the beauty of the beautiful Latino, that muscular body, that angelic face, those captivating eyes and that hair ... He dreamed of putting his hands in to undo the frost that made them maintained. He also got to know and he fell more and more in love with his clan leader. Simon was once again thinking of being condemned for one-sided love._

_Again distracted, Simon didn’t see Raphael's attack and found himself under a vampire frustrated by his incompetence in combat._

_Their eyes were stranded longer than necessary. Simon could see something in Raphael's eyes but couldn’t tell what it was ... until he felt a pair of cold lips touching his. Simon was frozen, Raphael kissed him, the incredibly sexy Raphael Santiago kissed him. He felt the older vampire move away but Simon came out of his trance and kiss him back._

_Raphael, hadn’t thought before acting, he just lost control. Simon frustrated him to be a pacifist vampire. He just wanted Simon to defend himself in case of an attack, he couldn’t always be by his side and Raphael couldn’t imagine living without his fledgling. Even after decades without the need for a romantic relationship, the arrival of the cute fledgling had changed that need. Raphael reprimanded himself, he wasn’t supposed to show him his feelings. He couldn’t give everything Simon deserved. He couldn’t give the kind of relationship that Simon would like._

_The kiss became more and more passionate and Raphael felt a cool hand glide timidly under his tank top. He broke the kiss down and walked away, gently pushing Simon. The young vampire still stunned by the kiss couldn’t help to say:_

_"Wow"_

_"Um, I have to go, I have a meeting" and he quickly slipped away from the training room._

**_End of Flashback_ **

It had been several days since the kiss and Simon hasn’t seen Raphael again. He tried to go to his office but a guard at the door rejected him informing him that the clan leader was busy, that he didn’t want to be disturbed. When he could finally see him, he was never alone, and he didn’t seem to notice the fledgling.

After several unsuccessful attempts, Simon was really desperate. What had he done for the older vampire to avoid him like that? He thought again and again about past events. Had he done something wrong?

Simon's insecurities began to rise in his head. Of course Raphael couldn’t love him. He was just a horrible vampire who doesn’t know how to fight, who talks all the time, who annoys other vampires and who has no grace or a good sartorial taste. The young vampire began to stay in his room every night, lying in bed crying, heartbroken. The lack of blood and sleep had weakened him but he wanted to know why Raphael avoided him. He had nothing to lose.

He found himself in Raphael's bedroom an hour before sunrise. He knocked at the door.

"Raphael, open the door!” He waited a few seconds before hitting again, louder. “I know you're there! Open the door." Simon's voice broke halfway. It was all his strength not to crack. "I want to know what I did wrong" Simon couldn’t stop the sob coming out of his throat "You're not allowed to leave me like that ... I don’t understand why you're avoiding me.” Simon shaking in front of a closed door, bloody tears streaming down his cheeks. "Tell me and I'll fix it ... Tell me if you'll ever want to see me again, so I'll leave, I'll leave you alone ... please ... I'll do everything yo- ..." The door suddenly opened and Simon didn’t have time to understand what was happening to him. He felt Raphael's lips on his giving him a desperate kiss. The fledgling moaned in the kiss, he had waited it for weeks.

Raphael interrupted the kiss, pulling Simon into his bedroom.

"I'm sorry bébé, I didn’t want to hurt you"

"Please, tell me what I did wrong, I will fix it but please ... please don’t avoid me, I can’t stand it anymore please" The clan leader has seen the distress on Simon's face. He saw big dark circles under his eyes. He could tell he hadn’t slept or fed for several days, it broke his heart. He wiped the tears of his fledgling and kissed his cheeks.

"You didn’t do anything wrong. Everything is my fault. Simon I can’t give you everything you deserve so I walked away to avoid hurting you more but apparently it wasn’t the right choice to make. Please forgive me."

"I don’t understand"

"I'm asexual, I can’t give you sex you want."

"You should have told me earlier, and I would have told you that I was pansexual, sex is not a problem for me."

Raphael tenderly kissed Simon. After a few minutes to kiss. The older vampire gave him a large glass of warm blood and gently put him under the covers and slid next to him to hug and cuddle him.

"Can you forgive me for what I did to you?"

"I forgave you as soon as you kissed me. Raphael ...I... I love you »

"Te amo mi amor, por siempre"

He kissed Simon one last time and pulled him closer to him. Tomorrow night they will need to talk a lot but now they just want each other’s arms. Raphael and Simon fall asleep with a happily smile on their face.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a scene in a movie that I saw yesterday. I hope you will like it. Feel free to leave comments and kudos please.  
> English isn't my mother tongue, I'm french.


End file.
